Astrid's Dragon
by BornWithTheSupercell
Summary: Originally The New Dragon Of Astrid's, redone.  NightLock is one of the remaining Night Fury's, but when she looses track of where the other dragons are, how does she find them, and will she find new friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for the previous reviews and alerts, but I decided to redo this again because re-reading it now it looked awful, so I'm trying again. Was originally called The New Dragon of Astrid's.**

**How to train your Dragon belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.**

**Please PM me if you wish to use NightLock in one of your fics, please do not copy another authors work.**

* * *

><p>I sat outside of the cave dug into the mountain side looking up at the sky.<p>

For several months there haven't been any nightly raids on the human's viking village.

As a matter of fact, I haven't seen any type of dragon come past my way. No Montrous Nightmares, no Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, Hideous Zipplebacks, not even any Terrible Terrors!

I am not entirely sure where they have all gone. Maybe while they raided they all got slayed? Did they all move without telling me? The Terrors would of told me if we were leaving the Dragon Island or this island, they are notorious for gossiping between dragons.

I have been planning for a while to set out and look for them all. After all, I heard that Night Fury's are incredibly rare, and that I'm one of the last left, aside from a male that is called Toothless, from which I heard from a Gronckle.

I may be one of the most powerful dragons, but I am a bit of a chicken.

I won't fight with another dragon, I won't fight for food, I certainly won't fight a human, and I am afraid to loose my life.

See, unlike other types of dragon, Night Fury's live independently their entire lives. Even as hatchlings we are independent. We grow up and have to make our own choices, but sometimes, or alot of times, our judgement is wrong, or we make a wrong move. We've never had parents to lean on for support.

And as you can see, I've grown up as a flying chicken. But it's always kept me safe, and I'm happy so I guess it doesn't matter.

I look more closely at the sky, and now I've decided, tonight shall be the night I search for the other dragons!

_But little did I know, that this was one of the worst nights of my life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I've left you all with one chapter for an entire year! Right, that's it, I've got what's left of a 'summer' (here in Britain, the weather is always crap in the summer, and I am going to quote Mrs Brown: "You know in the Bible it rained for 40 days and 40 nights? And they called it a disaster? Well here in Ireland (and UK) we call that the summer".) and so I'm going to update EVERY single fic I have for as long as I can. Come September time I won't be able to as much 'cuz I'll be back at school, and I'm doing most of my GCSE's and the majority of them this year, so I'll be up to my hair in homework and studying. But thank you for your patience!**

**I'd like to thank:**

**rainbow1234**

**samiamf69**

**alfaq**

**Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4**

**9807**

**a bit of gravity**

**for their patience, time, reviews, favourits and alerts. THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>A few hours pass as I think over what I'm going to do. I've already established to myself that I'm going to make this the night that I'm going to find the other dragons, but what am I going to do?<p>

I sit on the cold, damp floor, looking at the stars where the Gods' reside and plan. Only I'm not very good at planning.

_If I take a fly-by of this island, a few others and the main island, I might find something or someone, dragon or human. But... A-ha! Boats! Boats always go to harbour, so if I follow one, I may see something..._

Many might not think that this is a very good plan at all. But sadly I'm not the brightest of dragons, and this was the best I can come up with.

A few minutes later of shaking the dew of my wings and making them slightly less wet so I can take off, I do a whole fly-by of the island I live on, this isn't the same island as all the dragons lived and the Green Death commanded them. If 'it' had one of it's rages I wouldn't be able to fly away fast enough.

Minutes later after going round the island. There was nothing. Sharp hazel, brown, green and grey eyes scanned the dark island and waters surrounding it in the night light. But nothing turns up at all, not even the wind blowing the trees makes anything turn up.

Shaking my head and tilting my tail slightly to make a slow, wide bank left I decide that if my island hasn't got anything on it, what will the others? This island is usually a good place for other dragons to stop and rest, and so I can gather information where the humans have been, how many dragons they have killed, and who we should send on the next attack. As I said beofre, I might not be great at planning, but I am one of the best _analyser's._ I can analyse anything, information, dragons, situations that mumbo-jumbo. And carriers are sent to me to make a decision to help finalise the end one. So if no one has stopped here, what will they do on another island. I decide that I'm going to go scan the waters and make my way to the humans main island, hoping their elder isn't on the lookout. She is _good _at spotting incoming dragons, and the one they name Astrid. Apparently she is stupidly aggressive for a female, even between the two species.

An hour or two later after scanning the water for boats, again. Nothing. _Nothing._

Something is really going on and it's making my hackles rise. Where are they all? This is not meant to happen.

Zeroing in on the island, I see a small thatch-roofed house with...

Oh no.

A dragon on the front step.

He looks dead.

And I recognise hime.

Honest and truthful WindBreaker.

I push down the tears threatening at my eyes. Batting ones that excaped with my paw. If this has happened to WindBreaker, even if he isn't a close friend, I can't imagine what's happened to my closer friends.

And seconds later I see dragons lying everywhere.

Is this a...

Massacre?


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh dear I've done it again... I haven't updated for a while... Please don't hit me! *cringes***

**Thanks to:**

**Toothless-the-nightfury**

**Glittering-Red-Rose**

**Spainbow Dash**

**ascended ancient**

**Lavi01**

**Aeternial**

**Spainbow Dash: Ahhh... You seem like a clever one, don't ruin it hahahaha ;D Thanks for the review**

* * *

><p>My dragon blood turned cold.<p>

How could those humans do this? I have never seen it on this scale, not for my whole 200 year old life, which is considered teenage years for dragons.

I sweep over the whole island, luckily not seeing the elder or any other humans.

I could see every kind of dragon, and almost everyone from the Green Death's island. At one point I thought I saw a tail twitch, but dismissed it thinking that the nervous system is still going.

I tried looking for the command set, the dragons who took charge of all dragons around here, with the leader, second in command, third in command ect... Saltrock is second in command, and probably one of the wisest dragons, but he wasn't in my sceptical range.

Half an hour later the sun started to rise. Not one to want to be caught in this massacre, I head upwards towards the forest. Maybe I could catch a few fish or a rabbit...

Riding through the wind currents, I come across a little cove, with a small lake in the middle and a few trees. Perfect.

I didn't think that humans would be able to come up this far seeing as the woodland was actually pretty dense, and there were alot of large, fallen trees that would be hard to get over. Well, for a small, two-legged creature anyways.

Swooping in and zeroing in on the fish in the lake, I help myself to them. Salmon and trout, my favourite, but only next to mackerel and sea bass.

For the remainder of the day I lounge around and soak up the sun while it lasts. Sunny days and seasons do not last long on this island.

Planning my next move, I decide to head back to the Vikings' village when the sun sets again. Not really wanting to go, but have to, those humans have probably skinned them all by now. I wonder what they do with the blood and guts...?

I doze in the warm sunshine for an hour or so, when I hear twigs snap a little ways from the ledge above me. Snapping my head up, my sharp green/brown/hazel/grey eyes scan the grass and woodland above me. Seeing nothing but still hearing sounds, I slink away into the darkest part of the cove behind rocks and wait to see what appears.

Minutes later a human with blond hair appears on the ledge, and what I recognise as a female, suddenly striking me that this is the one that they call Astrid.

She appeared to be looking for something. And due to my sharp hearing, I heard her mutter something under her breath before she gave up and walked away.

"I swear I saw a black dragon last night. Couldn't have been Toothless..."

Toothless?

Black is a rare colour for a dragon, so I assume that it is the other Nightfury.

I stalk out of my hiding place, knowing the human couldn't of walked very far away now, but probably not going to come back soon.

I was so stupid, not looking where I was going, I stood right on a vine from a rose bush, startling myself and roaring out of pain, I realised my mistake. I try to hobble away quickly, favouring my right foreleg, with thorns stuck in it and blood pouring out, but I wasn't fast enough, the blond human returned, and both in shock we stared at the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive my un-update-y-ness. I have been round nan's for a few days now.**

**Thanks to:**

**Toothless-the-nightfury : Thanks for your review! I don't think I said how Nightlock knew Astrid's name but I was hoping people would get it when I said that the dragons who passed by her island liked to gossip and spread news. I hope you'll continue reviewing :)**

**msblackroseofdeath : Sorry if you actually added me to your alerts through The Supercell, but either way thank you :D**

**Musicman2013**

**Spainbow Dash : I could gather haha ^_^ And don't worry! Hold your horses I'll get there!**

**WhisperArtemisMoon : I try to update as soon as I possibly can, but me updating this often is probably going to slow down soon because of school, but I have found a new muse for two of my fics so I may be up on my feet again. Thanks for the review!**

**I'm going to continue writing now not from Nightlock's perspective because it's difficult and I can't get in all the detail from scenes, but if it turns out bad then I'll revert back if that's what you lot want :D Don't forget to review and I don't own HTTYD!**

* * *

><p>The air was cold and tense as the aggresive, blond female human stared in shock as the terrified, bleeding Nightfury.<p>

"Oh... My... Gods..." whispered Astrid, her voice being able to be picked up by Nightlock's sensitive ears.

_Oh jeez what am I going to do?_ thought the stunned dragon to herself.

Nightlock genuinly thought the human was going to come down and kill her, due to what she had been told through other dragons about her willingness to kill, and what would probably be Nightlock's end if it did happen because of her hate to fight.

But instead, the human quietly and gently climbed down the rocks from the ledge, and approached her in an unaggresive manner.

"There, there... 'M not gonna hurt you..." she sounded, trying to make herself as unthreatening and friendly as possible.

_It's a show, it's all a show!_ thought Nightlock to herself in panic.

Spotting a tree that had been killed by a strike of lightning, visible through the large gash through the trunk, she leapt over as fast as her injured leg could manage, embedding thorns deeper into her foot.

But as soon as she got three quarters up the old and charred tree, an ominous creak led it falling down on top of her.

Shrieking she looked at the human out of the corner of her eye, who looked just plain shocked.

_Never trust a human. Never, ever trust a human! Poor Windbreaker, all those dragons , gone!_

Thinking to herself in her adrenaline/panicked state that there was no other way to escape this situation, she leapt into the air to take off, but just as she had taken two enormous flaps of her wings to start getting her away. A screaming high above her made her look upwards, but only to see a large black shape slam into her, knocking her from the sky and knocking her straight out.


	5. Chapter 5

It was around early evening when she awoke.

Looking around herself she found she was in a deep bed of sweet-smelling straw, in what appeared to be an old cage. Looking over she found a two troughs, one filled with water and the other fish.

Memorys came back to haunt her, she thought over what she had done, embaressment filled her like water from a fall going into a jug. She shoved her head into her paws, so she could see nothing and pretend she hadn't been captured.

She just hadn't been able to control herself, at all.

_I'm so stupid... Stupid instincts... Stupid human... Stupid cove... Should never of gone in there. Stupid, stupid! What was that black thing? That couldn't of been the other Nightfury? Surely not... I thought all the dragons were dead, yeah, they probably are, hanging up above someone's fireplace or being worn as a coat._

She stayed like that awhile. Heaving a large sigh every now and then. A few hours later, which might've been in the early night-time, and young lanky boy entered her cell, and stared at her through the bars. And in turn she lifted her head only enough to see what he looked like and to try and guess what he was here for.

_I'm dinner, then my bones will be used for medicine and my skin will be worn as a coat._

She didn't lift her head again. But only thought to herself what he had looked like and peicing him together again from memory.

Long legs, long arms, long brown hair, greenish eyes, prosthetic leg...

_Someone got lucky having a go at him._

But to the boy, he could see the exhaustion in her, maybe a hint of embarrassment, but when she had lifted only her head and eyes slightly to look at him, he was shocked to see the sheer amount of sadness and fear in them.

_Eyes as pretty as hers shouldn't hold emotions like that in them._ He thought with determination.

Marching up to the bars, and careful not to make aggressive movements to her, or make her aggressive to him, he began to talk.

"Hey... Ah... My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I guess that, you, ah... Had been knocked out by Toothless right?"

A little curiousity worked itself through her veins. And lifted her eyes just enough to meets his. Her eyes alone asked, _Who is Toothless?_

Seeing this, 'Hiccup' stuttered to answer her unspoken question.

"Oh! T-t-toothless is my dragon. He looks alot like you I guess. I think you're a Nightfury too right? He's also a Nightfury. I found him once a few years ago, when I accidently captured him using my new invention. But I accidently took off one of his tail fins, you know, but we're friends, and we help each other, we also go flying together, it's great, you know, flying together with your best friend..." he continued blabbering on. But what caught her attention the most was when he mentioned that Toothless 'belonged' to him, and that they were friends.

_How odd._ She thought, but her interest had unconciously made her lift her up head all the way, her ears stood up slightly, eyes brightened, and the tip of her tail twitching slightly.

Hiccup noticed this, and carried on talking, making her only slightly happier.

_He understands my bodylanguage so well, I think I actually like him..._ she thought, a little more embarrassment seeking in through her new discovery of 'liking-ness'.

"You also look like you've only just arrived on this island. When Toothless carried you back here, I could see, even when you were unconcious, how worried and scared you were. And I guess that I should explain something to you."

_Explain?_

"The war between the Vikings and dragons is over. There's no more fighting, everybody are friends now, and the other dragons live here too now, you know."

_They live here? So that's where they've been! But I thought they were all dead!_

"I would take you outside to see everyone, and meet Astrid, the girl you met, and Toothless to, but I guess he wants to apologise for knocking you out and making for out the sky and all that stuff. But my father says, well, he's the chief, that until I can trust you with almost anything, then you can come out, 'cuz we're still repairing things from an incident a while ago."

_What happened?_

"Oh! Everyone, well, all the dragons, left to island to go and lay their eggs, but a Gronckle laid some eggs here, and Astrid gave them away as presents, but they exploded and set almost the whole village on fire. Which is another reasonyou're not allowed out yet, we have to make sure you won't hurt the babies."

Nightlock started chortling.

_How funny! She should've known the eggs explode!_

Hiccup giggled a little at her laughter, she seemed much more relaxed now and happier. Taking it as his cue to leave, he left the cell with a soft farewell.

Still recovering from her little laughing fit, the black dragon realised in just how long she hadn't laughed for. It had been years!

But leaving those slightly negative thoughts, she thought about Hiccup.

_He seems like a nice, good natured boy, I like him. But he talk's a little too much, but that's alright._

Succumbing to her exhaustion, she slept. All through the night and well into the morning.


End file.
